Octopus
by Htgr8
Summary: Perfume, flower pot, and dead body. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

One day the monkey team sat a table for no apparent reason.

Then Chiro randomly jumped up from under the table

"What's your favorite idea?" He started to sing

Antauri's jaw hit the ground and his eyes were big

"Mine is being creat-"

WACK

I hit Chiro with a metal pole

"NO!"

* * *

***Static* **

Some random guy was choking.

"Is anyone here a doctor?!" SPRX called

Gibson ran up "I am!"

"Well you're a nerd!" SPRX hi-fived the guy just as he died

* * *

***Static***

"It's just over this bridge Tauri"

"This magical bridge, of hope and wonder"

"WHAT DA HEEEEEL?" Antauri stared, with confusion on his face

* * *

***Oranges***

"WE MUST FIND THE GLOWING HAMSTERS!" Antauri screamed "THIS. IS. SHUGAZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

* * *

***Blllllppp***

"It's Derpy V! EVERYONE RUN!" Gibson screamed

"What's with Gibson?" SPRX asked

"He had one of Nova's cupcakes" Otto explained in a calm voice "I also consumed one as well"

"NOVA YOU'RE OFF COOKING DUTY FOREVER" Chiro yelled as he chased down Gibson

* * *

*** NO MORE CRAZY WORDS :P***

"So take a look at my hair!" Chiro sang

"Cool"

"I use my hair to express myself"

"That sounds really boring" Antauri stated

"I use my hair to-"

WHACK!

"NO!"

* * *

***Sighs, what's next***

"Hey shoot me in the face!" Gibson yelled

BANG! I blew off my gun

"Heey! I was supposed to shoot him" SPRX whined

"NO GIBSON, YOU WENT TOO CRAZY!" Antauri shook his fists at the sky.

The rest of the team gave him weird looks.

* * *

***WE MUST FIND THE BANANA KING!***

"Hey hey Chiro" Otto pestered the leader "Guess what day it is?"

Chiro sighed "What day?"

The rest of the team screamed "HUMP DAYYY!"

"WHEN DID HE GET ALL OF YOU ON THIS?"

* * *

***Tauri! Your the banana king!***

"Ring ring, hello?"

"Ring ring, he-hello?"

"Ring ring, he-llo?"

"Ring ring, hello?"

"YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!"

* * *

***Towel***

"Hey guys, do you like my picture of a clown?" Otto asked

"Whoa there friend you might need to slow down!" And Chiro poured formless ooze all over the page

*squirt squirt*

"Bad! Bad Chiro! Stap it!" I warned

* * *

***JACKELS!***

"Oh…hey…How did he get here?"

"Mandarin what did you do?!"

"Me? Uh, I didn't do this!'

"Explain what happened Mandarin"

"I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Why did you kill this person, Mandarin"

"I do not kill people. That is…that is my least favorite thing to do."

"Tell me, Mandarin, exactly what you were doing before I came home"

"Alright, well…I was upstairs…"

"Okay…"

"I was uh…I was sitting in my room…"

"Yes?"

"Practicing the flute"

"Go on…"

"And, uh, well this guy walked in…"

"Okay…"

"So, I went up to him…"

"Yes…"

"And I…I stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

There was silence.

"Mandarin that KILLS people!"

"Oh! Well, I didn't know that!"

"How could you not know that?!"

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I SUCK."

"What happened to his hands?"

"What's that?"

"His hands. Why—why are they missing?"

"Well, I kind of umm…cooked them up. And ate them."

''Mandarin!"

"Well, I—I was hungry. And well, you know, when you crave hands…"

"Why on earth would you do that?!''

"I was hungry for hands! Gimme a break!"

"Mandarin!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies."

"Mandarin!"

"That only hands would satisfy!"

"What is wrong with you, Mandarin?!"

"Well, I kill people and I eat hands! That's—that's two things!"

* * *

***Luggage***

"Everybody do the flop!" Gibson ran out in a random top hat.

THEN EVERYONE FLOPPED DOWN!

* * *

***Bed Sheets!***

" I can see a cat! I can see a hat! I can see a man, with a baseball bat" Chiro sang "I can see a dog I can see a frog I can see a ladder, leaning on a log!"

"Whose singing Get Creative" A random voice called out

"IT'S DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED!"

**(I would advise you not looking it up, unless your into organ cake and glitter hearts ~*~ Htgr8 ~* PS. This actually happened to me XD)**

* * *

***Cactus fruit***

Chiro and Otto are running against a colorful background

"Nanananananananana Bat-"

Antauri punched them "That's copyrighted! Stop SOPA!"

Then he jumped away revealing his pink cape.

* * *

***earring* **

Nova took a breath, getting ready to say something.

Gibson slapped his hand over her mouth "No! You're not allowed to"

* * *

***tweezers***

"Go and collect some leaves and sticks" Chiro sang "And arrange them into your favorite color"

"Red!" SPRX yelled

"Blue!" Gibson yelled

"Green!" Otto yelled

"Green is not a creative color"

Then the team started to paint Otto purple. He ran away and the team trailed, each one holding their purple paintbrush

While I sat around in my lounge chair.

"Why haven't you whacked Chiro yet?" Antauri asked lounging next to me

"I want to see how this goes" I shrugged

* * *

***:P ***

"Now let's all agree, to never be creative again"

**THEN THEY ALL HAD CAKE AND IT WAS DELICIOUS!**

* * *

**Phew! That was... well random!**

**So I got some of the ideas from "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" "Asdf Movies" "Charlie the Unicorn" and "Llamas With Hats"**

**Grungekitty also helped me ^v^**

**YAAAY RANDOMNESS IS BAAAAACK!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	2. BONUS SCENE!

"Now when you look at this orange" Chiro pulled Mandarin up

"How did I get here!?" Mandarin demanded

"Tell me please, what do you see?"

"Just a boring old orange" Antauri stated

"Ok, I take offence to that." Mandarin commented

"Maybe to you, but not to me" Chiro randomly jumped up "I see a silly face!"

"Definatly taking offence to that"

"Walking along smiling at me"

"First, I'm sitting down, and second, do I look like I'm smiling?" Mandarin asked

"I don't see what you mean" Antauri commented

"Because you're not thinking creativly!"

* * *

**So uh yeah! Grungekitty made me do it!**

**:p So screw- wha?**

**Nero: GO GO GO! Merissa you got the ropes? Tie her up!**

**What's happening?! *gets tied up***

**Nero: Htgr,8 as the leader of being rational and sane I have observed the breaking of code 852 of the sane contract. You are now revoked of your privileges on Fanfiction and any other writing site. As the guardian of sanity I am taking over your stories and PMs. **

**Now. Let's see what I can do as writer **

**Ht: NO NERO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!**

**I can and I did**

**~Nero**


End file.
